A Flor do Deserto
by Mereditth
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy, um pirata e uma pessoa da alta classe, ninguém sabe da dupla personalidade do moreno, apenas sua tripulação. Okamura Nami, filha do conde Okamura, prometeu ao pai que iria a festa que o próprio tinha proposto para ela escolher um marido, mas só se, no caso ela não encostrasse nenhum rapaz que lhe interessasse ela poderia ir pra onde ela quisesse, navegar pelo mar.


– Nami-sama, seu vestido está pronto, e seu pai lhe espera lá embaixo. – Uma empregada entrou na biblioteca onde se encontrava uma ruiva lendo um dos seus livros sobre navegação, e que agora encarava a moça que tinha acabado de entrar, ela tinha um sorriso torto forçado nos lábios, como se não quisesse que interrompessem sua leitura, pois ela estava em um momento muito importante.

– Oh, tudo bem, avise-o que já descerei, sim? - A ruiva falou sorrindo, e a empregada apenas se curvou e saiu. – Que pai idiota, me interrompendo em um momento tão importante, mas afinal o que diabos ele quer?! Eu já topei ir nessa bendita festa hoje, e mesmo assim ele ainda quer falar comigo? – Ela murmurou para si mesma, fechou o livro com força e se movimentou até uma estante para guardar seu bom livro, limpou as mãos no vestido e rumou para fora da biblioteca, a ruiva decidiu passar depois em seu pai, e foi direto em seu quarto para ver qual vestido exagerado o pai dela havia escolhido para aquela noite.

Ao sair da biblioteca reparou que no térreo, várias pessoas se movimentavam com mesas, cadeiras, bebidas, estátuas, entre outras coisas pelo salão, e totalmente apressadas como se não houvesse amanhã, ela pôs a mão numa barra de madeira que estava em sua frente e encarou as pessoas.

E logo desistiu da ideia ao ver que seu pai já estava quase subindo as escadas, ela correu para se esconder dele e fingir que estava indo ao encontro dele, já que ele não gostava muito de esperar, ela esperou o pai passar por ela e correu para as escadas descendo com rapidez e indo para o escritório do pai.

Abriu a porta com uma velocidade e sentou-se em uma poltrona preta que tinha ali, começou a olhar os papeis em cima da mesa, onde havia muitos convites, lista de pessoas que viriam hoje entre outras coisas, ela pegou a lista de presença e viu um nome estranho, Monkey. D Luffy.

Ela estava curiosa para saber quem era essa pessoa de qualquer jeito, já tinha escutado esse nome em vários locais, tanto perigosos como na sociedade classe alta, a ruiva cogitou a ideia dele ser uma pessoa feia, gorda , peluda e esquisita por ter um sobrenome como Monkey D., a mesma se arrepiou com o pensamento e tentou afastá-lo da mente, uma pessoa assim definitivamente seria engraçado, ela riu para si mesma e tomou um susto no mesmo instante ao ver que o pai entrara na sala no mesmo instante.

– Nami, onde estava? – O pai perguntou aparentando estar irritado, mas por dentro ele estava calmo e natural.

– Eu estava aqui o tempo todo pai. – Nami falou mentindo, e o pai sabia disso.

– Hm, certo... Está tudo pronto para hoje a noite? – O pai perguntava feliz.

– Com tudo pronto, o senhor quis dizer que...? – Nami perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Oras, seu vestido e essas coisas. – O pai falou rindo e batendo na mesa.

– Devem estar, não me importo muito com isso. – Nami falou olhando pro lado.

– Filha, procure hoje um homem que você se interesse, já está na hora de você se casar, sabe disso não é? – O pai falou apoiando o queixo no punho fechado, com o cotovelo em sobre a mesa.

– De novo esse assunto? Já disse que não quero. – Nami falou irritada, e com toda razão, por quê diabos ela teria que se casar por agora? E pior, com algum homem que ela nem conhece direito, só por pedido do seu pai? Não, ela não aceitaria, não por agora, ela queria ainda fazer muita coisa, ir ao mar, e realizar seu sonho, ela já fugiu algumas vezes pra vários lugares para poder fazer os mapas que ela tanto queria.

– Mas você é a filha do conde Okamura, é claro que você tem que se casar, se eu acabar morrendo, quem tomara conta da minha pequena? Eu tenho que fazer você achar um bom homem para se casar com minha filha. – O pai tentava mudar a opinião da filha.

– Eu sei tomar conta de mim sozinha, certo? Não é necessário marido algum papai! Você sempre com essa ideia ridícula hein? – Nami falava cruzando os braços.

–Então filha, só hoje, veja um que te agrade, mas procure mesmo, e eu prometo que não encherei mais seu saco com esses assuntos, sim? Mas só se você realmente ir a essa festa e tentar achar de bom grado um marido que esteja a sua altura. – O pai de Nami falou com os olhos brilhando.

– Não. – Nami negou na mesma hora, o que fez o pai abrir a boca e o queixo ir parar no chão, provocando uma queda.

– O quê?! Mas eu estou prometendo! – O pai de Nami falou tentando fazê-la mudar de opinião, o que não estava funcionando.

– Não. – Nami negou novamente.

–Por favor minha filha! – O pai de Nami implorou novamente.

– Não... – Mas Nami pareceu pensar em uma boa ideia, ela faria o que o pai pediu, mas só se ele fizesse o que ela queria também. – A não ser que...

– A não ser que...? – O pai de Nami se recompôs e sorriu com os olhos brilhando.

– A não ser que... Bem, se você deixar eu navegar por ai a procura de tesouros e ilhas eu topo. – Nami falou cruzando os braços novamente, o pai ficou hesitante em concordar. – Isso claro, se eu não achar um marido, mas eu prometo que se eu achar alguém que me agrade avisarei ao senhor, então, topa? – Nami perguntou novamente com um sorriso vitorioso.

– Tudo bem, você venceu Nami, deixarei você ir, mas só se cumprir sua promessa ouviu garotinha? – O pai falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Sim, sim, tudo bem, posso ir agora? Tenho muitas coisas a fazer... – Nami falou se levantando já para rumar ao seu quarto, afinal, ela tinha uma festa a ir.

– Sim, pode ir. Te vejo depois minha filha. – O pai de Nami falou todo contente.

– Sim! Até mais pai. – Nami falou fechando a porta do escritório, e logo foi para seu quarto, ao abrir se deparou com um lindo vestido, o pai dela tinha bom gosto, a ruiva sorriu com o vestido.

Saiu do quarto a procura da sua empregada pessoal, que era mais considerada uma amiga, e logo que a avistou correu até ela.

–Amaya-chan. – Nami falou sorrindo, e logo que a amiga avistou a ruiva sorriu.

– Olá, Nami-chan. – Amaya falou sorrindo e se curvando.

–Ei, já falei pra não fazer isso. – Nami falou fazendo bico.

–Eu sei, eu sei, mas... quer alguma coisa Nami-chan? É estranho você me chamar pra algo em dia de festa.

– Sim... na verdade, eu queria lhe pedir pra preparar meu banho, você pode fazer isso pro favor? - Nami disse fazendo biquinho e a amiga começou a rir.

– Sim, mas pra que isso tão repentinamente? Não me diga que irá pra festa de hoje? – Amaya falou com os olhos esbugalhados.

– Sim... prometi ao meu pai, então... terei que cumprir. – Nami falou parecendo não gostar da ideia de participar da festa, mas nada podia fazer.

– Mentira, sério? Não consigo acreditar! – Amaya abriu a boca e fez um formato de "O".

– Sim, é sério. – Nami falou desapontada com o que dizia.

– Hm, então temos que correr e te arrumar, afinal hoje você tem que estar linda! Não queira saber o que as mulheres alta sociedade e da baixa falam de você , elas pensam que você é um ser estranho, que usa óculos e, é baixinha e feia, pois você nunca aparece nas festas que seu pai dá, e se aparece é tão rápido que ninguém te vê, então temos que mostrar o quão linda você é!

– O quê?! Elas pensam isso? – Nami perguntou injuriada.

–Não somente ela, como os homens também, alguns nem querem casar com você por esse medo, apesar de que teve algumas festas que você apareceu por bastante tempo, mas não disse que era filha do conde Okamura, já que você estava conversando com as suas amigas, e provavelmente a senhorita mandou elas não contarem que era você, não é Nami-chan? – Amaya falou meio hesitante, sabia que quando vissem a amiga todos ficariam surpresos com tamanha beleza, e adoraria ver a cara de todos ao vê-la, então ela também não faltaria a essa festa por nada!

– Até os homens?! Argh! Sinto minha auto estima caindo rapidamente. Sim, é verdade, elas sabem quem eu sou, mas eu preferi que elas não contassem nada, desde pequena eu era assim, lembra? – Nami falou pensativa e ao mesmo tempo com raiva.

– Sim, eu sei. Mas então vamos? Temos que te arrumar. – Amaya começou a empurrar Nami para subir as escadas.

–Ei, espera um instante! – Nami tentou sair, mas foi impossível pois a amiga não parava de empurra-la.

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

–Ei, Luffy! – Um rapaz alto de cabelos verdes entrou no escritório do moreno que estava sentado em sua cadeira com os pés em cima da mesa.

– O que foi Zoro? – Luffy perguntou tirando o chapéu da cabeça e pondo no colo.

– Você não irá para a festa do conde Okamura hoje? – Zoro perguntou confuso.

–Sim. – Luffy respondeu tirando os pés de cima da mesa e os pondo no chão, para se sentar mais confortavelmente.

– Por quê? Você não disse que teria algo interessante lá hoje? – Zoro perguntou adentrando mais ainda o escritório do amigo.

– Troquei de planos. – Luffy disse pegando umas folhas de papel ofício que estavam em sua mesa.

–Nada disso, você irá sim Luffy. – Zoro falou tentando mudar a opinião do moreno.

– Não quero. – Luffy falou encarando os papeis.

– Oras seu idiota, você irá e acabou. – Zoro falou batendo a mão na mesa.

– Não quero, já disse. – Luffy falou trocando os papeis.

– Ora seu... – Zoro falou ameaçando o moreno.

– Já disse que não quero. – Luffy falou lendo algo importante. – Quer saber, eu acho que irei sim... – Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios.

– O que te fez mudar de opinião tão rapidamente Luffy? – Zoro perguntou tentando pegar o papel.

– Nada que seja do seu interesse Zoro. – Luffy falou escondendo o papel.

Zoro pulou em Luffy e agarrou a gola da camisa do moreno e começou a balança-lo.

– Luffy! Me entregue este bendito papel, agora! – Zoro falou deixando o moreno tonto a ponto de conseguir pegar, ele leu a parte importante. – Ah, entendi o motivo de você querer ir de uma hora para outra.

– Heh... Você é bem esperto as vezes Zoro. – Luffy falou sorrindo.

– O que quis dizer Luffy?! – Zoro gritou.

– Nada demais.

–Bom... – Zoro foi até a porta e parou. – Se você realmente vai, então é melhor se arrumar logo, a festa já já, irá começar. Então, vá logo se arrumar, idiota. – Zoro falou.

– O quê?! Já? – Luffy levantou-se rapidamente e começou a correr feito um idiota para se arrumar, e voltou correndo. – Só pra avisar, você vai junto Zoro. – E o moreno começou a correr de novo.

– O quê?! Espere um instante Luffy! Oe! – Zoro gritava em vão e ao perceber que teria mesmo que ir, correu para se arrumar também.

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

– Nami-san, coloque logo este bendito vestido! –Amayo gritava com Nami que estava encarando a frente da mansão, a qual logo lotaria de carruagem. – Nami! A festa já vai começar.

–Oh, sim, claro. – A ruiva pegou o vestido na mão da amiga e começou a se vestir.

– Muito bem, agora sente-se aqui, sim? – Amayo fez a ruiva se sentar no banco em frente a penteadeira, ela começou a ajeita-la para deixa-la que nem uma princesa, pelo menos nessa noite, ela seria a mais bonita!

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O salão estava amarrotado de gente, mulheres com vestidos longos e decotados com máscaras no rosto atrás de homens também mascarados com quem pudessem ter algum tipo de sorte, outros fugiam ou se escondiam delas, algumas viam acompanhadas com a mãe que insistia para poder apresenta-las, porém estava estampado no rosto dos homens que eles não queriam as filhas e principalmente elas como sogras.

Um certo moreno, estava com um terno preto e vermelho, e uma máscara em suas mãos, que escondia seu rosto, estava também tentando fugir das mães casamenteiras que tinham no salão, que por sinal eram várias, ele realmente não gostava disso. Do outro lado um de cabelo esverdeado sentou-se em uma mesa apenas encarando o ambiente.

O olhar de todos se dirigiu para a escada onde descia um homem elegante, alto e bonito para idade, ele parou na metade do caminho para anunciar algo.

– Eu, o conde Okamura, acabo de chegar e espero que todos vocês estejam se divertindo para valer! – O jovem falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Murmúrios se formavam em sua frente relacionada a filha do conde, que era um grande mistério para todos, já que nunca a viram, queria ver se as opiniões alheias sobre ela eram verdadeiras ou falsas.

– Cadê sua filha conde Okamura? – Um certo moreno se aproximou, e o pai de Nami o encarou curioso.

– Prevejo que logo descerá, então vocês podem acabar com os murmúrios, minha filha virá hoje, isso é uma promessa. – O conde pronunciou suas palavras que deixaram todo mundo hesitante em acreditar, o pai de Nami começou a descer as escadas para falar com seus convidados, passava vários minutos e nada da presença da ruiva, o que deixava muita gente curiosa.

Logo ouviu-se barulho de movimentação acima das escadas, e todo o salão começou a ficar agitado de novo, todos voltaram aos seus murmúrios, a ruiva ainda não tinha aparecido mais sabiam que ela logo iria aparecer, o moreno se dirigiu um pouco mais para frente, pra ter uma visão direita da ruiva.

Em um instante Nami apareceu seguido por Amayo que ficava logo atrás dela sorridente, a ruiva estava surpreendentemente bela com seu vestido preto que realçava a cor do seu cabelo, a maquiagem estava em perfeito tom, muitas pessoas ficaram com suas bocas abertas em um perfeito "O", todos estavam surpresos com a mulher ruiva que aparecera, será que ela é a filha do conde? Era isso que todos perguntavam.

– Muito prazer, sou a filha do conde Okamura. Okamura Nami, desculpe-me por essa apresentação tardia, não pude comparecer em muitas das festas que meu pai promovia, pois vivia ocupada com algumas coisas importantes que eu fazia, mas hoje estou aqui para comprovar minha existência aos demais e acabar com os falsos rumores. – Nami falava nervosa, porém não deixaria que os outros percebessem, pois ela não queria passar vergonha.

– Oh, então você é a filha do conde Okamura, huh, então era você mesmo. – Um moreno que olhava a ruiva falou , porém a morena não conseguiu ver quem tinha falado e preferiu ficar quietar.

– Sim, sou eu. – Nami falou firmemente.

A ruiva desceu com Amayo atrás, a morena azulada estava com um vestido vermelho, e por pedido insistente de Nami, ela teve que comparecer também, mas talvez não tenha sido uma má ideia assim, foi o que passou pela mente de Amayo ao avistar um certo esverdeado sentado no fundo do salão.

Todos abriram espaço para Nami e Amayo passar, algumas mulheres ficavam com raivas.

– Preferia que essa vaca fosse como nos rumores. – Uma loira no canto comentou com a outra garota ao seu lado.

Nami optou por ignorar todos os comentários com um toque de elegância, o que fez muitas das mulheres sentirem raiva até disso, incrivelmente Nami era superior as outras, a ruiva encostou em um canto da sala com Amayo do lado que ainda observava Zoro, o esverdeado encarava o salão de danças, e nem tinha prestado atenção em nada que tinha acontecido.

– Essa festa, está realmente chata Amayo, eu quero voltar para minha biblioteca. – Nami resmungava para a amiga que não parava de observar Zoro.

– Fique quieta Nami, aproveite essa festa maravilhosa, olha quanta gente bonita. – Amayo falou sem desviar o olhar do esverdeado.

– Só para você não é Amayo? Porque eu não vi nenhum. – Nami revirou os olhos.

– Ih, você está muito reclamona hoje em Nami? - Amayo bufou.

– Eu não... Apenas vim hoje por uma promessa, e está na cara que não me interessarei por nenhum daqui, tem tudo cara de ser interesseiro, expansivo, mulherengo, bajulador, e adora ficar falando sobre suas riquezas, e isso é um saco. – Nami falou cruzando os braços.

– Bela ruiva, permiti a honra dessa dança? – Um rapaz alto, com cabelos castanhos estendeu a mão para Nami.

– Não. – Nami falou seca o que deixou o cara com o queixo no chão.

Amayo começou a rir e sentiu pena do rapaz.

Nami começou a olhar ao redor do salão e viu algo que ela considerava impossível, e que ela realmente não queria que acontecesse, ela tinha se interessado por um rapaz, que aos olhos dela, era realmente muito belo, e fez o coração da ruiva acelerar bem rápido, ele olhou de relance para ela que fez o coração dela quase parar, a mesma se assustou na hora, ele apenas sorriu de lado e olhou pra outro lugar.

"Quem é aquele moreno no outro ladro do salão? E por que uma máscara tão misteriosa? Tá, mesmo que essa seja uma festa mascarada, por quê logo aquela? Eu queria poder ver os olhos dele." Nami pensou enquanto encarava o moreno que voltou a encara-la, ele sorriu e a ruiva ficou estática.


End file.
